


Slow Dancing

by under_a_linden_tree



Series: under_a_linden_tree's SOSH Guess the Author fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: After the Almost Apocalypse, Aziraphale and Crowley decide to learn a new hobby: slow dancing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: under_a_linden_tree's SOSH Guess the Author fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016013
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #3 "Dancing"





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess the Author round 3, the prompt was "dancing".

There are few things that an angel and a demon have not tried in the course of six millenia on Earth, and one of those is slow dancing. There never was someone to try it with. Now, however, they have the time, and the freedom, and each other.

Aziraphale has insisted on learning this new thing together, so they’ve spent a few afternoons huddled up in front of the telly, watching old episodes of a show in which a couple taught young people to dance. The angel has even taken a few pages of notes, doodled the steps along the grids so he could check them after clearing a space in the bookshop.

Crowley isn’t sure they’re doing this thing right. He can feel the warmth of Aziraphale’s palm against his shoulder blade, though, and that’s enough for him. It’s soft, gently stroking over his shirt. His other hand is entangled with Aziraphale’s fingers, held close to their bodies, but far enough to resemble a proper hold _just so_.

“Alright,” Aziraphale says. “Let’s try this.”

He takes a tentative step forwards, far too long for the dance they’re trying, and Crowley moves back -- with the wrong foot. Their toes bump into each other and if Crowley were a lesser demon, he’d probably say that it hurts.

“Well. That’s not how it’s supposed to go,” Aziraphale points out.

Crowley scoffs and they both draw their feet back to the point they started from. They try again, one stepping forwards and the other backwards. This time it works. Then they try the steps in reverse and they are a bit too wonky, a bit too slow, but they work well enough for them.

The next move is a gentle slide to the left -- right -- well, Crowley’s right at least. It brings them closer together -- is it supposed to work this way? -- pressing the softness of Aziraphale’s waistcoat against the plane of Crowley’s stomach. Feels rather nice, anyway. Soft and comforting and warm.

It takes them a while to settle into the steps -- back, forth, side, forth, back. With practise, they become better and their movements begin to bleed together into one fluid motion, interrupted by the occasional mistake. It’s a gentle sway, a tender thing just between the two them. Crowley probably shouldn’t like it as much as he does -- it’s ridiculous to think that a bit of swaying and holding on to each other can make him feel so content and loved.

There’s love in every movement, every step towards each other and every sway to the side. He can feel how it encompasses the two of them, radiating from Aziraphale’s smile, his sparkling eyes, the squeeze of his hand. Crowley presses a kiss against Aziraphale’s temple, overwhelmed with the sweetness of their affection, and he rests his head on the angel’s shoulder.

“I think we’re doing this right,” Aziraphale says, softly, and gently brushes his nose against Crowley’s hair. He smiles, a tender thing.

Crowley thinks he might well agree.


End file.
